Was he right?
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: Natsume worries about how he confessed to Mikan. A one-shot.


**AN: Seeing as I was still stuck in Gakuen Alice, I figured I might as well write a little more. XD Tada~**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natsume really didn't plan for his confession to be like that. The higher ups were hitting her, and Luna was going to do something horrible to her. He moved more out of instinct than anything else. He protected her.

They asked him why, and he told them he wouldn't let the woman he loves suffer. Woman. Tch, as if. But he managed to get his feelings across, and at the moment that was all that he could settle for.

Later though, when everything settled down, and he had time to think about it, was that really the right way to confess to her? He didn't even give her the option of saying no, and completely ignored her privacy. Not only was it indirect, it seemed sort of cold. Like he blamed his love for having to save her.

He didn't mean it like that. He meant to be caring and warm, like the fire that he was master of. He wanted to be more like his Alice, not the polar opposite. It was so ironic, that the fire that he controlled not only shortened his life, but mocked him for the fact that he was nothing like it.

Fire was dangerous, he knew. His family was an all too constant reminder of it. Get too close and you burn. Stay too far away and you freeze. Where in the world were people meant to be with him?

He could hurt Mikan. Badly. What if he burned her? What if he destroyed her smile? What would he do?

What _could_ he do?

Did he really do it right? In fifteen years, when they were all settled down and had children (if they ever got there) and they asked Mama how Papa confessed to her, what would she say? Would she say that it was an abrupt and cold confession that was the first and last she ever had, and was disappointing? Would she cry over the fact that he had done it wrong?

Damn. He needed to calm down. He was worrying too much.

He took deep breaths, and got up. He hopped off of his terrace and jumped through the trees to Mikan's room. The moon was close to full and lit the way clearly. It almost seemed like snow. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't know where he was going, he'd been there before. Like when he was comforting her, to reassure her about Tsubasa. Yes, thank god all of that was over with.

He remembered seeing her, his usually cheerful girl weak and a sopping mess. It was heartbreaking. Her face covered in tears, shaking, deprived of sleep, worry etched into her skin. She looked _miserable_. Shaking his head to dissolve the depressing image in his head, Natsume landed on her window sill, sliding open the window.

The idiot was still a one-star, and never learned to lock her window. Anything might come in through here. What was she thinking?!

Hopping through, he landed on the ground by her bed. What a small room. Natsume sighed and approached the sleeping girl. He saw her face, hair undone from the childish pigtails he had attempted to and failed to get rid of. The room had no curtains, so the moonlight was simply pouring through and lit up her face.

Kami, she was gorgeous.

That was all Natsume could think of. Her bangs were a little overgrown, and he brushed them away slightly, exposing her eyelids to the moonlight. She scrunched her eyes up in her sleep, murmuring softly to herself.

Natsume smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead. He sat on the bed, and held her hand. He tightened his grip as he looked her in the face, and said clearly, "Idiot polka dots, I love you."

There.

Now he didn't have to worry about anything. The stupid girl probably wouldn't care about it anyways. She smiled in her sleep, shifting slightly, but still holding onto his hand.

"Natsume…" She drawled happily in her sleep.

He smirked. And sat on the bed, holding her hand for who knows how long. Just as dawn was breaking through, and the sky was a mixture of dark blue, light blue, red, yellow, pink and orange, he pried away.

Her hair was glowing in the light of the orange sun. It would probably have made her eyes shine. Natsume smiled softly, and kissed her hand.

"Good morning, Mikan." And he hopped through the window, into the trees. He wanted _some_ sleep now that he felt better.

The sun's rays weakly shone on him, but he never before felt so warm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Ok, before you say anything about how stereotypical my setting was, here's my question: Have you **_**ever**_** been out on a deck in a small neighborhood on a mountain overlooking a city, on a clear night, at like one in the morning? I swear, I thought it was snowing. The moonlight was so bright, and it was so cold. But it was awesome. **

**Anyways, I've also seen quite a few sunrises, and my city's known for its sunsets. Albuquerque is like that. XD **

**This is my reward for finishing my English homework. Yay!!! Now just History, Math and Science!! But actually, I think I'll be done in an hour, and then I can hit the sack. **

**As always review it you want, I'm not some comment druggie that will die or go into recession if you don't. **

**Savvy? **

**~Penguin-san. **


End file.
